film_vaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Room
Green Room is a 2015 American horror-thriller film. Synopsis A punk rock band is forced to fight for survival after witnessing a murder at a neo-Nazi skinhead bar. Plot Pat, Sam, Reece and Tiger are members of a punk band, the Ain't Rights, traveling through the Pacific Northwest. After their gig is cancelled, local radio host Tad arranges a show outside Portland through his cousin, Daniel. At the club, a neo-Nazi skinhead bar in the remote Oregon woods, the band opens with a Dead Kennedys cover, "Nazi Punks Fuck Off". This angers the audience, but they win them over with their original songs. After the show, Pat returns to the green room to retrieve Sam's phone. He sees members of the neo-Nazi band Cowcatcher and the body of a girl, Emily, who has been stabbed to death. Emily's friend Amber asks Pat to call the police. He does so, reporting a stabbing, but bar employees Gabe and Big Justin confiscate the band's phones and hold them hostage in the green room. Gabe pays a skinhead to stab another to create a cover story for the police who respond to the call. He consults with bar owner and skinhead leader Darcy, who decides to kill the band to eliminate witnesses. The band overpowers Big Justin and holds him hostage, taking a boxcutter from his pocket, leading to negotiations through the door with Darcy, who asks them to surrender the gun. Pat agrees, but as he opens the door and begins to hand over the gun, Darcy and his men slash at Pat's arm until he drops the gun. He manages to close the door. Big Justin attempts to attack the band, but Reece chokes him into unconsciousness. When Big Justin surprises Reece by awaking again, Reece chokes him to death and Amber slits open his stomach with his boxcutter. Searching for a way out, the band discover an underground drug lab, but the only exit is locked from the outside. Arming themselves with improvised weapons, they exit the green room into the empty club, but are attacked by a dog, which kills Tiger. Chased onto the stage, Amber and Pat drive the dog away with microphone feedback. Reece tries to flee through a window, but is stabbed to death by a skinhead. Pat, Amber, and Sam retreat to the green room. Darcy sends Daniel into the club to kill the band, who Darcy claims murdered Emily. Amber tells Daniel that it was really the skinheads who murdered her after discovering he and Emily planned to leave the skinheads together. Daniel agrees to help them escape and leads the band into the club, where he is shot by the bartender. The group kills the bartender and takes his shotgun, but Darcy and his men kill Sam and wound Amber, who scrambles back to the green room with Pat. Darcy sends in two more skinheads to kill Pat and Amber before leaving the venue with the bodies, planning to stage their deaths to appear as if they were killed while trespassing. Pat lures one skinhead into the underground drug lab while the other remains in the green room, where Amber ambushes and kills him by cutting his throat with the boxcutter. As Pat struggles with the skinhead, Amber sneaks up and shoots him. Gabe enters the green room to find his companions dead and surrenders to Pat and Amber. Holding him at gunpoint, they trek through the woods to seek help. When Pat hears Darcy and his men staging the crime scene, he and Amber decide to go after them. Gabe volunteers to go to a nearby farm and call the police. Pat and Amber kill Darcy's henchman before executing Darcy as he attempts to pull a hidden revolver from his jacket. Their ammunition and energy spent, Pat and Amber sit on the side of the road and wait for police. Cast Category:2015 films Category:American films Category:Horror films Category:Thriller films Category:Films starring Patrick Stewart